Call Of Duty Zombies Sonic Edition
by sonic777
Summary: The true complete story of zombies and battles of sonic characters vs. The army of the dead, Yeah it's Kick Ass time First fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Element 115

Don't own characters because if I did what the hell would

I be doing here if I did.

Sir we came to report the discovery of a brand new substance. What do we call it sir. The Black Hedgehog thought for a moment and said 115 considering the date being 1/15 1939. Later that day. So Dr. Shadow you think you got something. Said a green hedgehog Yes Dr. Scourge I believe this element can be used for weapons maybe even teleportation and Possibly raise the dead. Wait say that again. Raise the dead? Really. Yeah. Holy shit. Get to work on that. OK and what about weapons and teleportation. Yes weapons No Teleportation. OK, Shadow got up and walks away. I wonder what he has against teleportation. Oh well. Many months later. Dr Shadow are we ready yes Dr. Manic Lets see what just a drop of 115 can do. Hit it. The room flashed blue and the walnut teleported over to the another pad. Did you see that! Yes! Suddenly Scourge walked in. What the fuck are you doing? We just teleported a walnut. Oh great but I don't remember sticking you on nut duty. You should be working on the wonder waffe DG2.

It's almost complete and your undead army's finished. Almost isn't an complete So get to work. What a Dick. What was that Shadow? Nothing Scourge. 30 days later. January 4 Its time to test teleportation on myself ready Manic yes. Go! Suddenly the room flashed blue and Shadow found him self in a cave on the moon. Hello! Manic? Are you there? Whats this. Shadow walked over to the pyramid and touched it OW! What why do hear whispers Manic? Suddenly everything turned blue again. What the fu- AHHHHHH. Three days later. Dr. Shadow? I'm back. Are you OK? Yes, now lets get back to work.

Wow Knuckles this group really is giant. Yeah Tails group 935 really is giant huh, by the way wheres that hedgehog. I don't know he was here a second ago. Ahhhh. Tails! Where are you, not good. Ahhhh. Hello Tails and Knuckles don't worry your friend is fine for now, you should rest you'll need it. Bite me. Oh how rude. Let me introduce myself my name is Shadow T. Hedgehog, and your going to be an experiment.

**So what you think, by the way first fanfic so be nice**.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The first encounter of sonic, and A zombies battle.

Still don't own Characters,obviously.

Uhhh... Knuckles what happened? We got caught by some dumb ass doctor who wants brainwash us.

WTF! Yeah I know. How long was I out 2 months he wanted to see if being in a coma makes it easier obviously didn't workout. So he's not good. Not good he's a Dick and a Prick. Suddenly. Red Alert Red Alert. Mean While with Shadow. Shadow raise the defense. No need Lets test the zombies. Scourge leaves the room. Amy enters seconds later. Shadow did you see Daddy. Yeah he just left. OK bye. Bitch.

Oh time to test the hedgehog. You Dick I'll kill you. time to test you. Scaple time. 5 min later. "Shit, losing this guy." "Fuck he's dead." "oh well,lets see how the others are doing." "Hello again knuckles." Shit, it won't work Shadow just let us go." "I could but what fun would that be" "Hello Tails" "Screw you Shadow." "Lets get to work shall we." 8 Days later. "He's got to be around here somewhere" A blue hedgehog Said. Mean while... This is Shadows log, date September 10, 1945. The door opens. "I don't think so hedgehog." "Ah Sonic I've been waiting for you." "Yeah well how you like this." Punches Shadow in the face, and knocks him into a cabinet, glass shaders. "This is for my my friends you sick shit." "I don't think so hedgehog" Smashes him with board, guards arrive. "You must be the replacement, time to get to work." "I'm still conscious." Says the blue hedgehog, Shadow frowns. "Hit him again." Later. "More will come Shadow and there going to kick your ass straight to the moon, you dick." "Don't worry Sonic you'll only be subjected to terrible test that will hurt terribly, I'll give you a week before I start the test." " How sweet of you dick." seven days later. "Come on guys we have to find sonic." The Marine soldier said. "Lets go." They open the door and nothings there. Suddenly a dead body rises. "Holy shit gun it down." "What was that." "Uh sir I don't know but this place seems to be surrounded with them." " Holy shit lock down the perimeter!" " Yes sir!" Meanwhile... "Daddy can I keep her." "Yes Amy but you will have to take good care of her, after all shes going to have puppies soon." "Really daddy, can we keep the puppies to." "We'll see Amy in the mean time lets take things one step at a time." 1 day later. "It's day 2 of being trapped in a house surrounded by zombies 1 man has been lost, we fear we might not last much longer." "Don't worry we'll last." "Ah my neck it's devouring me." "Correction we've lost two men." 2 days later "We lost anther man and The barrier been breached, but nothing's coming through, wait a second what the ahhhhh."Meanwhile with Shadow "Scourge hasn't been producing the wunder waffe DG2 at all, well he will pay for that." Later. So "Shadow is everything ready." "Yes the dogs in the chamber, and everything tuned right, ready." "Yes." OK The room flashed blue and the dog disappeared. "It worked the dog is gone Scourge." "No it didn't Shadow the dog didn't reappear So it failed, recalibrate the systems, and open the door." "But Dr. Scourge." "Open the door!" The door is opened and the dog is there barking. Suddenly Amy runs in. "Daddy what are you doing to my dog." "Amy stay back it's not a nice dog any more." Shadow locks the door. Shadow "What the fuck are you doing?" "Getting rid of two assholes I should have gotten rid of a long time ago." "Daddy I'm scared." "Goodbye Scourge." The room flashed blue, and they were gone.

**Made it a little longer this time.**


End file.
